Unloved Warlock (4th chapter uploaded)
by VQ
Summary: The trio think that they have the upper hand over every evil, even if they have to struggle and encounter near-death misses. This time, the ties that bind may prove to be their downfall...
1. Vanquishing Spells

"Piper!" the call ringed through the ancient Halliwell residence as a pretty brunette sighed. She poked her head from the kitchen and saw her younger sister, Phoebe, standing on the steps and holding two dresses.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe," Piper muttered under her breath. She recognized one of them, the slinky black one, as her own. The other was evidently Prue's, who was her older sister.  
  
"Piper, please help me choose which dress I should wear to P3 today. I'll be meeting Cole!" Phoebe ran down the wooden steps to her sister. Piper returned to the stove and waited for her sister to burst through the door.  
  
"Phoebe, aren't you forgetting that those don't belong to you?" Piper reminded her sister as she stirred the bowl vigorously when Phoebe appeared. Phoebe placed the dresses on the kitchen table.  
  
"Yum, pasta for dinner! Besides, everything here belongs to everyone!" Phoebe retorted and poked her finger in the sauce, ignoring Piper's glare. She licked the sauce off and nodded.  
  
"Good sauce, as always!" Phoebe commented. Piper decided to let the pre-dinner helping go as a tinkling was heard. Piper had installed a bell above the door to inform them that someone had opened the door earlier that year.  
  
"Ooh, that must be Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed. She turned to the kitchen door and ran out, pausing only to pick the two dresses carefully. Piper smiled at the antics of her flighty sister as she heard her sister speak.  
  
"That red dress of mine will suit the new red shoes you bought. And you can borrow Piper's new earrings," Prue Halliwell informed her sister before Phoebe could say anything. She popped into the kitchen, with a glowing Phoebe trailing after her.  
  
"Telepathy, Prue?" Piper asked innocently as Prue pointed a finger at the two dresses. The dresses danced up the steps and into the respective rooms and Phoebe thanked Prue.  
  
"Nope, just knowledge of our dear Phebes over here," Prue replied, smirking at her sister. Phoebe stuck her tongue out insolently and Prue continued to smirk. Piper sighed and placed a hand in between her sisters.  
  
"Enough! Dinner is ready and Prue needs to change. Phoebe, grate the cheese and put it in a bowl," Piper instructed and her sisters quickly followed her reasonable orders. When Prue reappeared, the hot dinner was on the table.  
  
"Pass me the cheese Prue, I need more," Piper asked after fifteen minutes of chatter and dinner. Prue flicked her finger and the cheese slid to Piper.  
  
"It was lucky that they lifted the ban on using powers for our own use," Prue observed as Piper shook the cheese over her remaining dinner. Phoebe smiled and agreed with her sister.  
  
"Phoebe to the rescue with her non-power karate," Phoebe cried as she finished her food. Prue flicked her finger and the kitchen clock thumped onto the table just as Piper finished her pasta. "It's seven, we need to leave now," Prue reminded her younger sisters.  
  
"You could have just told us," Piper told her elder sister. Phoebe jumped up and ushered the rest to change. "I'll be the fastest; I'll take care of the dishes - as usual," Prue assured her sisters.  
  
***  
  
"Where are Leo and Cole?" Phoebe asked as she bobbed her head along to the rhythm. Piper frowned but soon spotted Leo's fair head over the crowd. Prue grinned as Leo came over.  
  
"Hey Piper, Phoebe, Prue," Leo smiled and stretched his hand out. Piper grabbed it and Leo twirled her over and kissed her lightly. Phoebe groaned but waited patiently until the kiss ended. When it did, she looked expectantly at Leo.  
  
"Sorry, Phebes, but the Elders haven't lifted the ban on marriage to ex-demons," Leo informed her but his eyes sparkled mischieviously. "But we can date," a voice growled from behind Phoebe.  
  
"Cole!" she shrieked and there was another kiss - and groan (from Prue). Everyone congratulated the couple. After a few minutes of chatting, Piper stood up and grabbed Leo's hand.  
  
"Let's dance!" she proposed and led her fiancé to the dance floor. Phoebe grinned and pointed out an available man for Prue to pair up with us she followed Cole. Prue invited the man for a dance - or two.  
  
***  
  
"All the sisters love each other a lot, yet Piper and Phoebe are divided with their boyfriends. Very well, phase one completed," the warlock breathed before blinking away.  
  
***  
  
A tinkle rang into the hallways of the old Halliwell residence as Phoebe swung the door open. They were giggling crazily, hands around each other's shoulders. Then, Prue grew serious and took charge of her emotions.  
  
"It's bedtime, sisters," Prue instructed. Phoebe pondered about the day for a few seconds and frowned up at her sisters. "Amazing, no crime- fighting today," she pointed out. Piper nodded thankfully and they headed up the stairs.  
  
"That's what you think," the warlock said from behind the house.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe jumped into her soft bed and pulled the comforter over her body. Suddenly, she remembered that the door was left open. She jumped out and ran down the stairs.  
  
Phoebe grabbed the door, and felt a premonition arriving. She kept her grip on the smooth surface and let the premonition unravel - The sound of a bell cut through the silence as a grim-faced man appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Warlock!" Phoebe realised. She slammed the door shut and locked it tightly. Crying for her sisters aloud, Phoebe dashed up the stairs and into Prue's room. She gasped out her premonition to her elder sister.  
  
"A warlock? Entering our house?" Piper frowned as she turned into Prue's room. Her expression informed her sisters that she had heard Phoebe's description of her latest premonition.  
  
Just then, a pleasant tinkle rang through the house. Phoebe's eyes darted to her sisters. Prue scowled and followed Piper and Phoebe down the ancient stairway. She stood beside her sisters, facing the warlock.  
  
"Charmed Ones," the warlock growled menacingly. Piper threw up her hands to freeze him. The warlock snorted when he did not freeze. Piper stared at her hands in dismay.  
  
"I have the power of Cheim!" the warlock barked out. Prue trained her eyes on the warlock and tried to push him away, but he was undeterred. Phoebe levitated and aimed a kick at him, but he flicked his finger and Phoebe flew back to the couch.  
  
"We need time! Use the Piper chant!" Phoebe called out, levitating back to her sisters. Prue gave the signalled and they chanted together.  
  
When our powers are of no use  
  
The emergency power we induce  
  
We ask the power to give us one  
  
To help us through till a deed is done  
  
Give us a power for Piper  
  
Give us a power for her!  
  
Piper tried to freeze the warlock, but to no avail. She wailed, claiming, "That has always worked before!" Suddenly, the warlock fell to the floor. Prue's face snapped up and saw her youngest sister grinning at her, karate stance.  
  
Piper weaved her freeze over the unconscious warlock and followed her sisters to the attic. Prue directed her power at the thick leather-bound book and flicked it open.  
  
"I'll do it, I'm better at the book and you know it," Phoebe held out a hand to restrain her eldest sister. Prue agreed with her sister and let her take over. Phoebe walked to the book calmly and placed her hand on it.  
  
"Cheim," she whispered. The book glowed softly and the pages flipped as the magic took over. Suddenly, it was still. Prue shared a look with Piper and approached the book. Prue read the page aloud.  
  
Cheim was a powerful demon-warlock. He had the power of Deflection and Drawing, two powerful powers that warlocks would kill to have. He was destroyed by a mother-demon (a demon about to give birth). She was also his wife.  
  
This mother-demon gave birth to a warlock a minute after the killing. She thrust a knife through her heart and the powers were given to her orphaned son, whom she named Eim.  
  
Cheim was forever searching for a way to find or create the Charmed Ones, and destroy them. When Eim learned of his purpose, he overtook his father's wants and decided to kill the Charmed Ones.  
  
Eim was granted immortality by the Source himself, after killing a powerful witch and presenting her immortality-amulet to the Source. The Source shared his prize with Eim.  
  
"But," the Source warned. "If a Charmed One is granted the Source Power and learns how to activate it, she is able to kill you. Bring me their hearts and I will spare you death forever."  
  
Eim can be vanquished temporarily once, but he will return two dawns later.  
  
Piper hissed when Prue stopped reading. She nodded at Phoebe and the two sisters closed their eyes. In a few moments, both Leo and Cole materialised in the attic. Seeing the open book, they read the page quickly.  
  
"Deflection is a powerful magic able to deflect other power. Drawing is a magic which is able to draw on other powers to use for oneself," Leo explained when he finished reading. Prue sighed.  
  
"Let's vanquish him first. The spell is right here," Phoebe tapped the series of lines. The sisters memorized the spell and in five minutes, they were thumping down the steps. They paused in front of Eim and began the spell.  
  
Power stolen from powerful must be banished soon  
  
We cannot banish now, until one is granted a boon  
  
But we can send away the evil that wishes us bad  
  
And soon we'll come face-to-face, you warlock lad  
  
Yet when you come back you'll sure be sad  
  
Piper removed her freeze just before Eim howled. He disappeared in a flash of blinding black light. (Note: Leo and Cole were standing by the stairway.) "Let's go back to the attic," Prue suggested and led her family back. 


	2. Charmed Power

"What the," Cole muttered as he paused in front of the attic. Phoebe squeezed her way in and frowned. The magical family tome was flicking on its own, glowing at the same time.  
  
"I thought we vanquished Eim," Piper pointed out as she entered the attic after Prue. When the tome was still again, Prue reached out for it, being the closest. She stared at the page for a moment before reading it aloud.  
  
This page lists powers (and new powers) of the current witches who possess this book. Each Charmed One has or will have an approximate of the same number of powers.  
  
Piper whooped in joy. Phoebe ran a finger down the yellowing parchment and urged Prue to continue, she being the eldest.  
  
Powers of Prudence Halliwell, otherwise known as "Prue":  
  
Telekinesis (is able to move objects with only the mind)  
  
Astral Projection (is able to disappear and appear elsewhere)  
  
Riokenisis (is able to push away with a jet of light)  
  
Sprokenisis (a Whitelighter power - is able to shoot sparks of light)  
  
"Pretty cool," Prue took note of the names before trying out her strengthened traveling power. She then, lifted a hand to a nearby faulty lamp and tried to activate her Riokenisis. A jet of white light appeared and pushed the lamp away.  
  
"Neat," Phoebe agreed. Prue nodded and worked to shoot sparks to the lamp. The lamp burst into flame and Piper froze the fire. She glared at Prue and continued reading.  
  
Powers of Piper Halliwell, otherwise known as "Piper":  
  
Temporary Statis (is able to freeze and unfreeze time)  
  
Explosion (is able to explode various objects and beings)  
  
Electrob (is able to shoot electric balls, or electros)  
  
Orbing (a Whitelighter power - is able to orb)  
  
"How come I don't have a nickname?" Piper asked as she orbed to Leo. Leo shrugged and she mimicked her elder sister, using the lamp for a test-rat. She shot an electro at the lamp and a burnt smell filled the room.  
  
"Similar to my electric-ball power," Cole told Piper as she froze the lamp again. Leo shook his head disapprovingly and Prue summoned a pail of water to put out the flames. Phoebe grinned and continued.  
  
Powers of Phoebe Halliwell, otherwise known as "Phebes":  
  
Premonition (is able to have inactive premonitions of danger)  
  
Levitation (is able to float in the air and move about)  
  
Telepathy (is able to speak to others in the mind)  
  
Healing (a Whitelighter power - is able to heal oneself and other's injuries)  
  
"Healing?" Cole asked. Phoebe shrugged, staring at the book. A sudden action caught her eye and she whipped her head up. Prue had summoned a knife. Prue ran the sharp knife gently across her flesh.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe cried and dashed to her sister. She placed a hand on the wound and it healed instantly. "Never do that again," Phoebe warned in telepathy. The sisters smiled, pleased.  
  
Piper turned to Phoebe to congratulate her, but the look in her eyes was suddenly turned to venom. Phoebe backed away, a little scared but more puzzled.  
  
"Piper, what's wrong?" Prue asked gently. Piper roared in fury and turned to Prue. She shot an electro at Prue, who was caught off-guard. Prue tried to move it away, but some of it still hit her. It was enough to make her fall to the floor in pain.  
  
Piper laughed crazily and did the same with Leo and Cole. They both fell to the floor and started trembling. Leo tried to heal himself, but the process was slow.  
  
"I'm sorry for this, Piper," Phoebe muttered under her breath. She levitated into the air and before her sister could hit her, Phoebe kicked out at her stomach. Piper yelped and fell to the floor, breathing hard.  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe cried, bringing herself down. She glanced at Leo, who had healed. Leo took his cue and began to heal Prue. Phoebe scrambled to Cole and worked on healing him. A minute later, they were conscious.  
  
Just as Prue regained her strength, Piper groaned and began to wake. Prue growled and threw her sister across the attic. Piper screamed as she flew to the wall and hit herself hard.  
  
"Easy, easy," Leo assured Prue, in the tone of one calming a spooked horse. Prue tossed her hair defiantly in reply. Phoebe shot a look at Prue and started to heal the wound on Piper.  
  
"Something went wrong earlier," Piper mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "But I'm sure I'm okay now." Prue frowned at Piper, evidently thinking hard on whether to believe her sister.  
  
"Can you touch the book? We know evil can't," Phoebe asked. Piper took a deep breath and reached for the tome. The tome flew straight into her hands and glowed softly. Everyone sighed, relieved.  
  
Piper put the book on its podium and turned its leather cover open. The book glowed and began to flip again. When it stopped, Piper read the words out.  
  
The One has been chosen. Phoebe Halliwell, youngest of the Charmed Ones, you have been chosen to take the Source Power Gaining Test (SPGT). You are also granted an attack power based on a destructive element.  
  
"Me?" Phoebe blinked. She turned the pages until she saw the Power Page. She read out the addition to the words under her name.  
  
Pryokenisis (is able to shoot fire balls, or fireballs)  
  
"But . I thought it would be Prue . or Piper," Phoebe stammered. "I'm not so powerful." Prue gazed pointedly at Phoebe.  
  
"In terms of power, we have more attack. But you are better at spells, and the book, and magic. And you have psychic powers, which are really good. Besides, you now have an attack power," Prue reassured her sister.  
  
"Oh," Phoebe realized her potential, though doubtfully. "Either way, can we please go to sleep now?" she continued. The rest grinned and agreed. Leo and Cole disappeared and the sisters proceeded to their bedrooms.  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe paused at the door.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked urgently. A playful smile dawned on Phoebe's face. She turned to the attic and shot a fireball at the lamp.  
  
"Pure lamp!" Prue laughed as Piper finished the lamp by exploding it. And the day ended. 


	3. Warlock Maze

"Was it a dream?" Phoebe slurred, collapsing on a pulled out chair. Piper glanced at her and instructed her to wash up.  
  
"Besides, breakfast isn't even ready yet," Piper pointed out as she pointed to the stairs. Phoebe nodded and dragged herself up. Ten minutes later, Prue popped into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll lay the table," she offered and the maple syrup, cutlery and crockery flew to their respective places. The elder sisters worked silently for a few minutes. Soon, only the dishes needed to be washed.  
  
"I'll handle it," Piper said, waving off her sister's hand. She turned to the tap and turned the handle. The water ran smoothly over the dirty dishes. Suddenly, the water spurted out at Piper, running haywire everywhere.  
  
A shocked Piper yelled, frustrated, before calming down and freezing the water angrily. Phoebe ran down just as Piper froze the water, in karate stance.  
  
"No, no, not demon!" Prue reassured, transferring the hotcakes to the plates. Piper ensured the demon was frozen before sitting down with her sisters. They started their breakfast, Prue throwing darted glances at the water.  
  
"Leo needs to fix the goddamned tap!" Piper growled, still upset over her mild outburst. Phoebe soothed her, chuckling softly to herself. The rest of their breakfast was finished in peace.  
  
"Wanna check the boss about my next test?" Phoebe suggested. Piper agreed and gestured for Prue to follow her. Soon, they were in the attic, ready to consult the book. Phoebe didn't begin immediately, but gestured for Piper to get Leo.  
  
Straight lashes brushed against smooth skin as Piper closed her eyes and turned away. Mere seconds later, a burst of blue light surrounded the magical room as Leo appeared . and got sucked into an open vortex with the Charmed Ones.  
  
***  
  
Eim tossed another book across the grimy floor. He scowled as he peered into the now empty drawer. He advanced to another drawer and began tossing books around again. When that drawer was empty, he glared around the room.  
  
"Where the hell is that book?"  
  
***  
  
Phoebe was hurled from the open vortex onto the cold floor. She rolled herself up to reduce the blow. A second later, she touched base.  
  
"Your second test," a voice announced as Phoebe took in her surroundings, scared. She spotted her sisters and Leo behind a glass wall. As if on cue, the glass wall sported a thick veil, so that only that could see out and she couldn't see them.  
  
"Make your way through the maze - safely. There'll be warlocks to vanquish. Let's see how well you know the Book and how well you can create a spell," the voice continued.  
  
Phoebe grimaced and glanced up in front of her. A maze slowly took shape in front of her. She stepped into the maze gingerly, and was abruptly thrust into a fog.  
  
"Ook," Phoebe said aloud. A chill hung in the air, causing Phoebe to pull her gauzy jacket over her. She took a deep breathe and willed herself to cast dark thoughts out from her mind.  
  
"Levitate!" a voice commanded inside her mind. Phoebe threw a glance at the wall separating her from her family. She took the advice and rose slowly, reasoning that it would be safer.  
  
She floated straight in front of her, thinking that she could always turn back. Suddenly, her body struck cold wall. She sighed and got ready to turn back. Her fingers reached out to feel the wall, but touched a smooth surface.  
  
"What's this?" Phoebe murmured. She gazed closer to her fingers and saw some red peeking out from the middle of her separated fingers. She removed her hand and confirmed it was a button. She jabbed it gingerly.  
  
"Buttons release items and clues. It is a wise idea to find them, though getting out from the maze is of first importance. Vanquish all four evils and you are free to pass," a voice instructed. Phoebe nodded and turned around to continue.  
  
Soon, Phoebe was in her fourth dead-end. She stretched her fingers out to find a button. She hit dirt. She pressed the button and a small drawer popped out in front of her nose. She reached out and grabbed a parchment.  
  
"A map!" Phoebe realized. She looked up and saw another button. She pressed the other button too. Nothing popped out, and no voice appeared. Thinking it to be a dud, Phoebe clutched the map and turned.  
  
"You are not allowed to use the Magic Switching spell and switch your powers," a voice declared suddenly. Phoebe, who was taken by surprised, sighed angrily. She was thinking of getting Piper's freezing.  
  
She peered at the map and saw a dot indicating where the end of the maze was. She turned around and immediately saw something moving towards her. Her first impression was that of evil. When it got closer, Phoebe shot a fireball at it to keep it away.  
  
"What's its name?" Phoebe thought frantically. She ran several names through her head and finally decided on "Kemah". She cast around spells in her head until she found the right one. She immediately recited it.  
  
Kemah, evil demon of water and rain  
  
For no more time shall you cause mortals pain  
  
On many another you have inflicted death  
  
But you have now taken your final breath  
  
I vanquish you to the shadows of the world  
  
Here me, spirits! Kemah is no more!  
  
The low-ranking demon wailed in pain and burst into flame, soon becoming no more. Phoebe smiled grimly, glad that one was down. She glanced at the map and found out where she was.  
  
She took a left turn and then kept turning right. When she was a few minutes away from the end, she felt a cold, clammy hand on her back. She spun around and kicked out at the Grimlock behind her.  
  
Phoebe used a roundhouse kick on the Grimlock, who growled and moved back a step. Then, Phoebe pummeled the Grimlock fiercely. Suddenly, she remembered her new power.  
  
Phoebe back-flipped to escape the Grimlock's advance. She punched the Grimlock hard. Then, she shot a fireball at it and it disappeared. She took a deep breath and turned around - to see a warlock.  
  
The warlock growled and lifted his hand. He moved it and Phoebe was thrown against the wall. The warlock lifted his hand again, but Phoebe threw a fireball at him. He screeched and conjured water to pour over himself.  
  
"Oh man!" Phoebe yelled. She back-flipped to dodge a blast of cold water and then side-flipped. Then, Phoebe got tired of playing games. She ran forward and kicked the warlock. He fell back weakly.  
  
"Hah!" Phoebe cried and threw her hand out, knuckles out, to punch the warlock - hard. Then, she stretched her fingers and stared at her hand. An idea formed quickly in her mind as she decided to use a throwing technique she saw Cole use once.  
  
She curled her fingers up towards her and held her glowing hand slightly below her shoulder. A lone fireball appeared as she punched the warlock with her free hand to keep him occupied. She watched the fireball grow and decided she was ready.  
  
"Take this!" she shouted as the fireball rose in the air by itself and catapulted towards the warlock. The warlock screamed and melted to nothing. Phoebe sighed gratefully and consulted her map and moved appropriately.  
  
"One more," she reminded herself as she stood in front of the end. She heard a sound and spun around, karate stance. She spotted a Darklighter, holding a bow. He grinned and pulled the bow.  
  
Phoebe ducked, but the arrow pierced through her stomach. Phoebe collapsed, breathing hard. She knew she was in no position to fight, so she conjured a spell quickly.  
  
Thriving on hate will kill you soon  
  
I'd rather be it now than later  
  
With this chant cum tune  
  
I send you down via a grater  
  
Love is on my side  
  
Death is on yours  
  
You're not going to say "Phoebe, who died"  
  
But scream with force  
  
Phoebe sung softly, choking on gasped-out words nonetheless. The Darklighter shrieked and Phoebe smiled weakly. Her fingers curled around the dart and she struggled to pull it out.  
  
"Come on!" Phoebe gasped. The dart popped out and fell to the floor. Phoebe told herself to kick the dark away, which she did rather powerlessly. She shot a fireball at it and it burst into flame.  
  
"Heal!" she urged herself. A faint blue light surrounded her and healed her - but very little. She summoned all her energy and channeled it to the bloody wound. The blue light returned - but stronger.  
  
Phoebe grabbed the floor and heaved herself to the end. She emerged from the mist and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Well done," the Voice praised her. "You are given the Power of the Source." Phoebe sighed in relief as a hole appeared and sucked Phoebe up again. 


	4. Eternal Hate

"Piper? Prue? Leo?" Phoebe cried out. She lay on the floor, scared, suffering very much. Another hole appeared and Phoebe yelped, covering her face with her hands. She didn't want to go anywhere.  
  
"Phebes?" Leo's deep voice startled her. Phoebe gave out a strangled cry. Her sisters popped through the hole next, and it closed. Leo frowned and touched the sides of the wound.  
  
"It's a very bad wound. Phoebe would have died if she had no healing ability," Leo informed Prue and Piper grimly. They rushed to Phoebe and held her tenderly in their arms.  
  
"Do something, Leo!" Piper instructed. Leo hesitated.  
  
"You must understand that Darklighter poison counter-attacks Whitelighter healing. I may not be able to heal Phoebe. In which case, we will need a spell," Leo prompted.  
  
Understanding flickered in Prue's eyes. She immediately turned to the BoS to consult it, dragging Piper along with her. Leo took a deep breath and ran through the readying-procedure in his mind.  
  
"Phoebe, I want you to concentrate on your wound. Channel all your energy into this wound. Think of healing, but don't heal," Leo instructed Phoebe. Phoebe nodded weakly and did as she was asked. Soon, Leo felt she was ready.  
  
He touched the wound gingerly and thought of healing, nothing else. He let his energy flow to the wound. Almost as he got over the poison -  
  
"Aah!" Leo yelped as she flew back to the wall. The poison wasn't going to give way. He sighed and peeked at Phoebe. She wasn't going to be able to hang in much longer.  
  
"I need it now, Piper!" Leo called out as he scrambled back to Phoebe. Piper rifted through the book more urgently and soon, she stopped. A few seconds later, they returned to Phoebe and sat on opposite sides of her, touching the wound.  
  
Sister to sister, soul to soul  
  
No harm can touch her, ghost or ghoul  
  
We mend her hurt and close her wound  
  
The bad is gone, the good comes soon  
  
"Do you have a spell to counter-attack the Dark magic?" Leo asked when the spell worked little. Prue nodded, for they had memorised another spell. Piper told Prue to recite the counter-attack before the healing spell.  
  
No more can poison work its death  
  
We adorn our sister with love in a wreath  
  
Once more she awakes, radiant again  
  
No more hurting, no more in pain  
  
Leo reached out and touched the wound before confirming the spell had worked. The sisters continued with the healing spell quickly.  
  
Sister to sister, soul to soul  
  
No harm can touch her, ghost or ghoul  
  
We mend her hurt and close her wound  
  
The bad is gone, the good comes soon  
  
Suddenly, a blast of blur light threw everyone off their feet. Phoebe was surrounded in the unnatural blue light. Piper covered her eyes to block out some of the blinding light.  
  
Soon, the blue light ceased and Piper rushed to Phoebe. Phoebe groaned and Piper grabbed Phoebe carefully. Prue sighed and directed a blast of magic at Phoebe, who was lifted up immediately.  
  
"Do Not levitate, Phoebe, I gotcha!" Prue reassured the limp Phoebe as she brought her down to Phoebe's bed. Prue placed Phoebe gently on the bed and covered her with the quilt.  
  
"Let her sleep until morning, she'll be all right when she gets up," Leo instructed softly in the living room. Just then, there was a soft tinkle. Piper pointed upwards and Leo nodded. She took a step towards her fiancé and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Go. The worst is over," Piper said kindly. Leo smiled at Piper lovingly, before orbing out. Piper smiled mischieviously, twirling her hair, knowing that she could orb and liking the idea very much.  
  
***  
  
"Aah, that's where you are wrong my dear time-freezer. Things will get worse for you," Eim breathed and shimmered away to his lab. His sight fell on the book he had found in his cupboard, and he grabbed it.  
  
"Never did I imagine I would need my book," Eim thought as he ran a finger over the embossed words on the front cover. The words "Cheim's Tome" glinted, although there was little light in the musty room.  
  
Eim flipped the book open. A glittery index of spells aligned the first few pages. Some of them were good while others were bad. He caught sight of the word "love" and flipped to the page.  
  
You played with my heart now I steal yours  
  
I'm the only one you have, out of all the love doors  
  
I invoke the Spell I read out aloud  
  
And you'll be affected, be you alone or in a crowd  
  
I make you love me, as I love you  
  
I make you love me, forever true  
  
"A love spell," Eim realized. "I could reverse the spell, or write a new one. Aah, Phoebe . you'll be so proud of me - when you lose Cole."  
  
***  
  
Sunlight streamed into the room, casting grayed shadows and illuminating the cheery curtains. Phoebe pulled her pillow over her eyes, before realizing that it was already morning. Her hand flew to her stomach to discover wound-less skin.  
  
"Piper! Prue!" Phoebe cheered her sisters as she ran down the stairs to the ancient kitchen. Her sisters looked up and smiled at her radiant face. Prue got up and hugged her tightly, while Piper kissed her cheek.  
  
"Had a good sleep? Have you bathed?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded yes. Then, she hesitated and said no to the last question. Prue pointed to the bathroom and Phoebe ran up again. Prue exchanged a worried look with Piper.  
  
"You think she's alright?" Prue asked. Piper immediately nodded and put two hash browns on a plate for Phoebe. Twenty minutes later, Phoebe came back down. She was wearing a patterned blue skirt and a bright red blouse.  
  
"Have you found out how to activate your Source Power?" Piper questioned as Phoebe began her breakfast. She bit her lip and shook her head. Prue sighed and made an impatient gesture as she yelled for Leo.  
  
"I don't even know what it is," Phoebe responded, as she glanced at Prue meaningfully. Prue sent the plate into the sink with the other dirty dishes. The tap was turned, the soap flew and a cloth dried.  
  
"The Source Power is used to kill Eim on confrontation. An enchanted knife will appear in your hand. Use it to pierce Eim's heart and he will die," a voice explained.  
  
"Leo!" Piper exclaimed and kissed him tenderly. When they broke apart, Phoebe thanked him. However, Leo was not done yet. The twinkle in his eye was replaced by seriousness.  
  
"It's not that easy, Phebes. Your aim has to be exact because you can only throw the knife once. If you fail, one of your sisters will have to go through a maze. If all fail, Eim will be immortal until another set of Charmed Ones are created."  
  
***  
  
Eim drew a thin line on the floor, making it into a circle. He then withdrew a small vial from his pocket. He dipped his fingers into the vial and came out with a pinch of black powder. He sprinkled it into the circle carefully.  
  
Eim replaced the vial and took a matchbox. He grabbed a match and lit it before lowering it onto the powder. The powder burst into fire, destroying the match completely. Eim began to recite his spell.  
  
I call upon the demon of my will  
  
This pull may the demon feel  
  
Enter the fire of demonic call  
  
Into this fire may the demon fall  
  
1 Come, Demon of Love, come!  
  
There was a blast of chilly wind as the powder twisted itself into a mini-tornado. The powder suddenly disappeared and the wind subsided. Eim looked up and saw a blue-faced demon in the circle.  
  
"I want to remove Love," Eim drawled. "What should I do?" The demon stared at Eim for a few seconds. Recognition dawned in his cold eyes and the demon's mouth twisted into an evil smile.  
  
"Eim," the demon cried in a deep voice. "Here is a vial of Hate, and a page from my Book. May you succeed in your task." The demon blinked away after handing Eim a small bundle.  
  
Eim hastily unwrapped the bundle. On the glittery paper lay a small vial. Eim peered closely at the vial. Black smoke danced angrily in it, waiting to be let out. Eim smiled grimly and grabbed the page, ready to begin his work. 


End file.
